Vampire exorcists
by DarkTsuraHime72
Summary: When Allen first came to the Order, he was greeted by an exorcist who knows him better than himself. Now, after years of "sleeping", he will discover his real identity. Pairings: Allena, LavixOC
1. Prologue: Nice to meet you again

Hi, Tsura-chan here!

Well, we all know that -Man is owned and created by Hoshino-sensei.

I don't own -Man but I own the OC.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Nice to meet you…again!<p>

-Kamiko's POV-

I heard we have a new exorcist. So I walked towards the entrance, curious to know who the newbie is. While walking, I heard Kanda almost killed the newbie. Thank God, Lenalee stopped him. I arrived to where Komui first greeted the newbie.

When I first saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes. It's HIM! I blinked twice and looked again. There's no doubt its Him. The white hair, the silvery-gray eyes and THAT scar. I walked faster towards them when Lenalee noticed me.

"Kamiko!" Lenalee said. "So you've heard it already!"

I stopped in front of them as I nodded 'yes'. I looked at Him again and a smirk appeared on my face. "Nice to see you again!"

"Huh?" the boy looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you before." He bowed down and said. "My name is Allen Walker."

'_So he still doesn't remember, huh? Walkers are really slow!'_

"I'm Kamiko." I said, controlling my expression. "Forget about what I said earlier…Allen" I forced a smile and walked off.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Another Boring Mission

I'm back!

Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!

Disclamier: I don't own -Man; I only own the OC, Kamiko.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Another Boring Mission<p>

Allen was walking the halls of the Order. He was called by Komui to his office, probably for another mission. When he arrived in Komui's office, he saw a very familiar exorcist. Only one exorcist has long raven hair with blue highlights that reaches up to her mid-thigh, tied in a high ponytail, and _**(1)**_ wears very little clothing.

"Ka-Kamiko?"

Kamiko turned around and looked at Allen, her fiery eyes looking bored. "Oh. Its just you." Kamiko said. She sat on the couch and yawned. "Now we just have to wait for that lazy whim we call supervisor." Allen sweatdropped as Kamiko yawned again

"I heard that, Kamiko!"

Allen turned around and saw Komui. "G-Good Morning, K-Komui-san!"

Kamiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What's the mission, Komui?" She said, boredom was obvious in her voice.

Komui sighed. "You'll go and investigate in a remoted town in France. On your way there, you'll meet up with Lavi and Lenalee, so might as well go together."

Kamiko immediately brighten up with a smirk on her face. Komui and Allen sweatdropped. "LET'S GO NOW, ALLEN!" Kamiko shouted as she dragged Allen out of Komui's office in a flash. Allen was able to bid Komui _'Goodbye, Komui-san'_ before being dragged by a suddenly energized Kamiko.

Kamiko was running so fast that Allen felt that he was flying instead of running. When they passed Link, Allen noticed him and stopped. "Link!" Allen shouted.

"Walker! Where have you been?" link said, looking furious.

"Sorry… I went to Komui's office without you." Allen smiled apolegetically. Link sighed. "Are you going to your mission with Ms. Kamiko?"

"Ye-Yes….Kamiko wants to go early….." Allen awkwardly said.

Kamiko rolled her eyes again. "Come on! Let's go already!" She said as she dragged Allen towards the Ark gate, with Link following behind.

'_You have to survive this, Allen! If Kamiko starts talking nonsense again, ignore her! IGNORE!'_ Allen thought while being dragged by Kamiko. Kamiko smirked as she read Allen's thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em>**: Kamiko's uniform is a black tank top that shows her cleavage and stomach with short shorts with matching sleeveless unbuttoned trench coat that only reaches up to her mid-thigh. The Order's crest is on the left side of her coat. She wears knee-high combat boots and wears a holster on her right thigh (like Lavi) to hold her innocence (a nanchaku).

Sorry for the short chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Wwhat's happening!

Finally, I was able to upload this chapter!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAMIER: Sadly, I don't own -Man...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: W-what's happening?<p>

**-Somewhere in France-**

Lenalee was just finished talking to her brother. She went outside to tell Lavi what her brother said. Lavi pouted and shouted. "Another mission after another? I'm so tired!" Lenalee looked at him with a _'you're-so-childish!'_ look.

"Oh. By the way, who are coming us?"

"Its Allen-kun and Kamiko." Lenalee said with a wide smile, obvious that she's glad that someone other than Lavi with be with her in this mission. (Or she is just glad Allen is coming?)

Lavi paled when he heard Kamiko's name. "Ka-Kamiko?" That girl was far scarier than Kanda.

Lenalee nodded. Lavi gulped. _'Oh NO!'_

"Come on now, Lavi! We have to meet them in the train station." Lenalee said, dragging Lavi with her.

**-In the train-**

Allen, Kamiko and Link are inside a first class carriage. Kamiko was sitting on a seat near the window, smiling mischievously. Allen and Link was on the other side. Allen had been avoiding Kamiko since they rode the train.

'_She's up to something.'_ Allen concluded after looking at her. _'Lavi's doomed!'_

Kamiko looked at Allen and smirked. Allen suddenly felt chills went down his spine and looked away.

**-Train station-**

Lavi and Lenalee were sitting on a bench, waiting for their friends' train to arrive. Lavi was stiff and was getting paler by every second. In his mind, the word _'Kamiko'_ is equal to the words _'torture'_ and _'trouble'_.

Lenalee noticed this and tries to calm him down. "Lavi, calm down. It's just Kamiko." Lavi shivered again. Lenalee sighed. Lavi was _almost_ traumatized by Kamiko's antics. When Kamiko's bored, she's WAY worse than Lavi when it comes to _'having fun'_. Just then, the train arrived. When the train doors opened, out came the red-eyed exorcist, followed by Allen and Link, running towards Lavi. "Usagi-kun~!" Kamiko shouted as she glomped Lavi.

"H-hi, K-Kamiko…" Lavi said, not looking at her eyes.

Kamiko lets go and pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She said. She sounded more like threatening him rather than being upset.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you!" Lavi forced a smile, not wanting to upset her.

"Yey!" Kamiko smiled mischievously as she glomped Lavi again. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, since everyone is here, we better start to be on our way towards the town." Lenalee said. Everyone nodded as they started walking. Lavi was about to go when Kamiko stopped him. "Wait." She said. Lavi turned to her, giving her a _'What?'_ look.

"Carry me on your back."

Lavi blinked. "W-what?"

"Carry me on your back." Kamiko said. "I'm tired already."

"But-" Lavi was cut off when Kamiko gave him a _'do-it-or-else'_ look.

Lavi gulped as he bent down. Kamiko smirked before getting on the redhead's back. Kamiko giggled.

"Thanks, Lavi!"

'_Whatever!'_ Lavi grumbled mentally.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the said town, they went in an inn first to rent rooms. The girls shared a room while the boys shared another one. After that, they decided to split up and investigate. Allen and Kamiko, with Link and Lenalee with Lavi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-2 hours later; Allen's group-<strong>

Allen sighed. They've been investigating for over 2 hours but still they still got nothing. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He blushed as Kamiko giggled.

"You're the same as ever, Allen!"

_'She's starting it again!'_ Allen thought.

Ignoring Allen's thoughts, Kamiko continued. "I remember the time when you whined like a baby because you haven't eaten yet. Everyone was panicking because of you that day!" Kamiko laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Allen said. "I don't remember anything like that."

Kamiko stopped laughing and sighed. "Why are you Walkers, like you, so slow about things like this?"

"Huh?" was the only thing Allen could say.

"Nevermind that. Let's eat first." Kamiko pointed at the café in front of them. The other nodded and followed her towards the said café.

**-Lavi and Lenalee's place-**

Lavi yawned for the 100th time. He and Lenalee were seated on a bench. "Oi. Lenalee."

"Yes?"

"We've been investigating for over 2 hours already!" Lavi streched out his arms. "I'm so tired!"

Lenalee sighed. "You're not the only one, Lavi….."

Suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What was that?"Lavi shouted.

Another explosion. Half of the small town were almost destroyed.

"Lavi, look!" Lenalee shouted as she pointed at the sky. Lavi looked up and saw Tyki Mikk fighting with Allen.

"The Noahs are here?" Lavi said. He then heard a very familiar childish laugh. It was Road, riding on Lero. "Eh~, Bookman Jr. and Lenalee are here also?" Road giggled. "Let's play again, shall we?"

Lavi and Lenalee both activated their innocence and started attacking the Noah.

"Yey! Let's play!"

**-Kamiko's POV-**

The Noahs are here. Great. Just great. Of all the time to show up. I sighed. Allen's fighting with that Noah of Pleasure while Lavi and Lenalee are playing in circles with Road. I just stood there, watching as the chaos unfold. I, then, heard someone called my name.

"Ka-mi-ko."

Knowin who it was, I smirked before facing the person.

"So you were reborned already, Wisely."

Wisely smiled. "You know Noahs will always be reborned, right?"

"Maybe. But not all of you are back yet."

"Fine." He said, still wearing his smile. "Its nice to see you again though…._Kamiko-sama_."

"Don't call me that." I glared at him. "What are you Noahs doing here?"

Wisely smirked. "Finding something very important." He said before he disappeared.

I gritted my teeth. _'What the hell are they doing here?'_

**-Normal POV-**

Kamiko heard some clicking. She sighed as she jumped, dodging the giant fireball aimed at her.

"Damn it! We didn't even scratch her!" someon said. Two figures came out from the rubbles. It was the Noah twins, Jasdero and Debito. Kamiko jumped down and smirked.

"You thinked you can hit me just like that, you idiots?"

"Shut up! We'll kill every last one of you!" Debito shouted.

Kamiko rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with." She said as she ran towards the Noahs. The twins tried to shoot her, but before they can do that, Debito was kicked in the face. The Noah fell butt first on the floor.

"Damn it! She's fast!" Debito said, rubbing his –now- red nose.

"DEBITO~!" Jasdero shouted. He helped his twin backed up and face the red-eyed exorcist. "You'll pay for that!" the twins aimed for her. "Blue Bullet!"

Kamiko dodged the bullets as she ran closer to the twins. "Gotcha!" the twins shouted as they pointed their guns on Kamiko's face. Kamiko smirked as she disappeared in front of them.

"Where's she?"

"I'm here." She was behind them. She's fast. WAY fast. The twins turned around and fired. A giant fireball appeared going straight to Kamiko. Suddenly, she heard someone yelled. Lavi's yell. Kamiko looked up and saw Lavi, falling from the sky.

'_Oh no. If Lavi falls now, he'll be burned by that fireball!'_ Kamiko was panicking. The fireball was about to hit Lavi. "Tch." She gritted her teeth as she ran up in front of Lavi to catch the fireball.

"Kamiko!" Lavi shouted. "Don't!"

Kamiko closed her eyes and concentrated. A small barrier formed up from her and blocked the fireball.

'_This stupid fireball is strong! 'I can't hold it much longer!'_ Kamiko started to coughed out blood. _'Damn it! I forgot I haven't eaten anything yet since 6 months ago!' _she coughed out more blood.

"Kamiko!" Lavi shouted.

"We're gonna kill you now!" Jade said.

Kamiko struggled to keep the barrier up as Lavi stared at her, wide-eyed. _'What's happening? How can Kamiko formed up a barrier like that!'_ He was screaming questions in his mind.

As the barrier begin o crumble down and twins are about to fire again, Tyki showed up.

"Oi. Jasdevi. Its time to go!" he said.

"Eh~?" the twins looked at Tyki. Tyki rolled his eyes inwardly and sighed as he disappeared. A black portal appeared below the twins. "What the -! AHH~HH!" the twins shouted as the portal sucked them and disappeared.

The barrier disappeared as Kamiko tiredly pants. Lavi stood up and walked towards her. "Kamiko…..are you okay?" Kamiko turned around and faced him. Her fiery eyes looked tired and….. _hungry?_

"Kamiko?"

Kamiko suddenly collapsed and fell into Lavi's arms.

"KAMIKO!"

* * *

><p><em>The longest chapter so far...<em>

_I hope you liked it! _

_Please review! :)_


	4. Chapter 3: A Dark Secret

Here's another chapter of Vampire exorcists!

I hope you'll like it...

I don't own -Man

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A dark secret…<p>

"Kamiko!" Lavi shouted. "Are you okay? Wake up!"

Kamiko didn't move.

"Kamiko!" Lavi said as he patted Kamiko's cheeks to wake up.

'_What happened awhile ago? Kamiko was-' _Lavi thought as an image of Kamiko holding up a barrier appeared in his mind. He shooked his head and looked at his unconcious 'friend'. _'Wow, she's quite cute when she's unconcious...' _

"I heard that, Usagi." Kamiko said. She opened her fiery eyes, startling Lavi. Her eyes looked scary, as if she wanted to eat Lavi. Lavi gulped. She smirked as she got up. "I'm hungry. Give me some food."

Lavi blinked. "Huh? Umm….sure. Wait here." He got up and was about walk when Kamiko grabbed his wrist.

"Not THAT kind of food." She said.

"Then, what kind of food?"

Kamiko smirked (I know, she really loves to smirk) as she pulled him down again, removing his scarf and placing her lips near his neck. "You." She whispered. Her fangs grew longer and she sank them on Lavi's neck. Lavi flinched as she did so. It hurts and at the same time, plesurable. He heard Kamiko gulping down his blood.

"K-kamiko…."

After a minute or so, Kamiko stopped and lick Lavi's wound to heal. "You tasted well, Usagi. So sweet."

"Ka-kamiko, you're…..you're a….." Lavi can't continue. He's too shock and weak.

Kamiko rolled her eyes. "A vampire. Yes, I'm a vampire."

"But-"Lavi was cut off when Kamiko placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh…. Please don't tell anyone about this. It MUST be a secret."

Lavi blinked. He looked deeply at Kamiko's eyes. It's begging him to keep it as secret. He nodded. Kamiko smiled and glomped him so hard they fell on the floor. "Thank you, Lavi~!"

"N-no problem…." He smiled.

"Ummm….what are you two doing?" someone said.

Lavi and Kamiko looked up and saw Allen and Lenalee, full of bruises and cuts, staring at them.

Lavi suddenly blushed. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Really?" Allen eyed at him suspiciously.

Kamiko smirked. "Lavi, you don't have to hide it from them…."

"W-what?" Lavi and Allen shouted.

"Lavi saved me from the Noahs earlier. I was so happy that I hugged him so hard that we ended up in this position." Kamiko explained. She got up and helped Lavi up. Lavi tried to stand up on his own but can't, ending up holding Kamiko's shoulder for support.

"Is it true? You saved Kamiko from Noahs?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi took a glance at Kamiko, who nodded, before looking at Lenalee. "Y-yeah, sort of…."

"Anyways, have you found the innocence?" Kamiko asked.

Lenalee shooked her head. "No, we haven't. But we found something else. The Noahs kept saying that they're finding something very important before they left."

"What could that be?" Allen wondered.

"I don't know, but before we continue this mission, I think we all need to rest first, especially Lavi. He's too weak already to walk." Kamiko said.

The others nodded. "You're right. Help me up here, Link." Allen and Link help Lavi up, placing his hands on their shoulders to help him stand up.

'_Wow. I was THAT weak?' _Lavi thought.

'_Yes, you are. And you're heavy too...'_

'_Kamiko? How—'_Lavi looked at Kamiko, who was walking beside them.

'_Questions later.' _Kamiko looked at Lavi, telling him to wait.

They helped Lavi up back to the inn. Luckily, the inn wasn't destroyed by the fight caused mainly, by Allen and Tyki. But when they arrived, the inn was deserted. Lavi was carried up to their room and placed him on his bed.

"Allen, can you go and find hot water? And also clean towels?" Kamiko said. "We need them to clean our wounds…"

"Sure." Allen said as he left with Link and Timcampy. Kamiko turned to Lenalee. "Lenalee, can you find some bandages and maybe some antiseptic?" Lenalee nodded and walked off. All that was left was Lavi and Kamiko. Kamko walked up to Lavi's bed and gave him a red, candy-like capsule.

"Here. You'll feel better if you eat this."

Lavi looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better. Trust me." Kamiko gave Lavi the candy. Lavi ate it and after a few seconds, his body doesn't feel weak anymore and the nausea disappeared.

"See. I told you."

"Why didn't you gave me this earlier?"

"You looked funny, being so weak and all….." Kamiko said with a blank expression.

Lavi sweatdropped. "Anyways, why can I talk to you telephatically?"

'_You mean like this?'_

"Yes! Now tell me why that is?"

'_I drank your blood, so you're able to hear and talk to me telephatically...' _Kamiko looked at him with an _'are-you-really-a-Bookman?' _look.

"Will you stop that!" Lavi said irritatively.

"Alright! Geez, I'm just talking to you."

"Telepathically." Lavi corrected. "This is not normal. Stop it."

"And you call innocence normal?" Kamiko snorted. Lavi eyed at her. Kamiko sighed.

"I can't, okay. I can't stop it. It'll be gone after a week, unless I drink again before that."

"What? So I have to survive a week of you talking in my mind?"

"If Allen can survive it, so can you." Kamiko said.

"What?" Lavi said. "Allen can also hear voices in his head?"

"No. Just forget about it! It's in the past!" Kamiko looked away from Lavi.

'_I'll tell you everything in the right time...' _Kamiko said before leaving Lavi's room.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it!<p>

Please review... I can't write another chapter since there's only a few reviewing...

I would really appreciate it if you review this story. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Hyperventilating dreams

_Hi~! This is the last day of our sembreak so I'm so sad~! No more fanfiction for 2 months (that doesn't include if I secretly log in *smirks*)_

_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Hyperventilating dreams….<strong>_

Allen was carrying the hot water to Lavi's room when he saw Kamiko.

"Kamiko." Allen said. "Is Lavi okay already?"

"He's alright now." Kamiko replied.

Allen nodded and walked towards Lavi's room. "Oh. Kamiko, Link is -" Allen turned around but Kamiko already left. He then noticed something on the floor. It was a red candy-like capsule. He picked he up, when suddenly, his eyes widened as a pounding pain in his head appeared.

'It's…..it's….!'

The hot water fell on the floor. Allen started clutching his head as leaned against the wall, panting. 'What's happening?' Blurred images appeared in his mind of him as a child, with Mana, and a girl?

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted when she saw Allen on the floor. She kneeled beside the –now- hyperventilating teen. "Allen-kun!"

"What happened to Walker?" Link shouted as he ran towards his charge.

"I don't know. I just saw him here, withering in pain." Lenalee said. She was panicking and worried at the same time.

Suddenly, Allen started shouting in agony.

"Allen-kun!" "Walker!"

"What's happening here?" Lavi said as he limped down the hall.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Lenalee asked. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

"Nevermind that! What happened to Allen?"

The other two shook their heads. Allen has calmed down but was unconcious, getting paler and paler.

"I think we better put him to bed." Link said. The others nodded. They went in Lavi's room, with Link carrying Allen, and placed him on a vacant bed beside Lavi's.

"We better leave them to rest." Lenalee said. "Lavi, rest. Okay?" Lenalee looked at the redhead before closing the door.

When he was sure Lenalee was gone, Lavi got up and limped towards Allen's bed."What happened to you, Allen?" he mumbled. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Kamiko.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Kamiko raised an eyebrow as she closes the door.

"What happened to Allen?" Lavi asked. He was sure Kamiko knew why.

Kamiko looked at the sickly-pale Allen. "The seal's breaking… finally." She said in a low tone.

"What? What do you mean?"

Kamiko said nothing and instead, walked towards Allen's bed, bent down and carresed the white-haired teen's locks.

_**-Allen's Dream-**_

_Young Allen was running in a rose garden. He was wearing clothes fit for a prince._

"_Onee-chan~!" he shouted. He saw a young girl about 3 years older than him, sitted in the middle of the garden. She wears clothes for a princess and her hair is tied in a low ponytail._

"_Onee-chan~!" Allen ran faster. The girl stood up and received a tight hugged from Allen. Allen looked at the girl's face. Her face was blurred but he knew she smiled at him._

"_Allen..." the girl said. "You're my one and only brother, so I'll protect you…forever."_

"_Onee-chan…"_

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Onee-chan…" Allen mumbled.

Kamiko let out a small gasp and removed her hand from the teen's hair as Allen opened his eyes.

"Allen?" Lavi said.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"You fainted awhile ago." Lavi said.

"Glad you're okay, Allen…" Kamiko said softly. Allen and Lavi blinked and stared at her. It's the first time they saw kamiko being worried. Noticing the stares given to her, Kamiko reverted back to her former self.

"Lavi…" she said.

Lavi flinched as Kamiko's voice changed. "Ye-yes?"

"Let's go treat your wounds, shall we?" she smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Lavi gulped as Kamiko dragged him onto his bed.

"Ka-kamiko, I'm fine. I swear."

"No, you're not. Come on, I'll treat your wounds." She said, smirking.

Allen looked away, as Lavi started shouting, not wanting to see what was Kamiko doing to Lavi. After a few minutes, Lavi's screams died down, so Allen turned around and saw Lavi, still teary-eyed, laying and his bed with…..PERFECTLY BANDAGED WOUNDS!

"All done!" Kamiko said. Lavi was trembling and was backing away from the red-eyed exorcist.

'_Don't be such a crybaby!'_

'_But it hurts..'_

'_Just be grateful and say thanks.'_

Lavi gulped. "Thanks for bandaging my wounds, Kamiko…"

"Don't mention it, Lavi."

Just then, Lenalee and Link came in. Seeing Allen up and about, Lenalee ran and hugged him. "Allen-kun!"

"E-eh! Lenalee!"

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Lenalee said._'I was so worried about you.'_

Kamiko smirked knowingly (she read Lena's thoughts) while Lavi grinned.

"T-thank you, Lenalee. But-"Allen said. "-y-you could let go now."

"Oh. Y-yes." Lenalee slightly blushed as she let go of the flustered white-haired teen.

"Eh~ the two of you are so red! You're just hugging each other, you know." Lavi said.

"Before you two lovebirds continue-" Kamiko said. "I better treat your wounds, Lenalee. So would you mind sitting here?" she gestured at the chair beside her. "Also, so that Link can also treat Allen's wounds."

"Oh. Okay, Kamiko." Lenalee said as she walked towards Kamiko.

Kamiko treated Lenalee's wounds, with Lavi watching (and pouting), while Link treated Allen's.

"Why are you gentler when treating Lenalee's wounds?" Lavi whined.

"It's because Lenalee is a girl, you idiot." Kamiko said. "Girls are more fragile unlike you boys."

"But-"

"There you go, Lenalee! All done!" Kamiko said, ignoring Lavi.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Lavi screamed.

"Let's rest for today and go back tomorrow." Link said. "The Noahs have probably, if there is, destroyed the Innocence in this area."

"You're right." Kamiko said.

"Rest well." Lenalee said and followed Kamiko to their room.

When the two left, Link turned to the two boys. "Have you noticed what Miss Kamiko is wearing?"

"Now that you mention it." Lavi said. The two exorcists looked at each other for a second, and then blushed madly. Lavi covered his nose as he was afraid he will have a massive nosebleed. _'SHE'S ALMOST NAKED!'_ Lavi thought.

* * *

><p><em>*Laughing out loud* Well, its true that Kamiko's almost naked. Her uniform was destroyed when she was blocking the fireball.<em>

_I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! Onegaishimasu! *bows her head*_


	6. Chapter 5: Of Purebloods and Horses

_HI~! I'm back!_

_Sorry for the late update! *bows a thousand times* _

_Something came up in school so we're really busy..._

_Please don't hate me..._

_DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN -MAN_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Purebloods and horses<p>

Lavi yawned as he walked outside, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

'_So you're awake.'_

Lavi turned around and saw Kamiko. He suddenly blushed and looked away when he saw Kamiko's clothes.

"M-mornin, Kamiko…" Lavi said, still not looking at the raven-haired girl.

"Sleep well?" Kamiko asked. Lavi nodded. "You?"

"Yeah…" she said. Lavi turned and gave her a confused look.

"What is it?"

"Well…you're a vampire, right? So that means you're supposed to sleep during the day."

Kamiko sighed. _'I'm from one of the five pureblood clans who sleep and eats like humans do. We only drink blood once a month.'_

"Pureblood? YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD?" Lavi shouted.

"Not so loud, you idiot!"

Lavi covered his mouth. _'Sorry'_

Kamiko sighed. "Sheesh…" _'Yeah. I'm a pureblood.'_

"Wow. I've never seen a vampire before, especially a pureblood."

'_Well, there are only a few vampires left in this world.'_

"Will you stop that!"

Kamiko rolled her eyes. "They're probably awake, so we better go back inside." She turned around and was about to walk back inside the inn when Lavi stopped her. She turned around and saw Lavi, removing his uniform (the top part), leaving only his shirt on. He was blushing as he placed his coat over Kamiko's shoulders. This time, it was Kamiko who gave him a confused look.

"You're lucky we're the only ones here, or else, boys would've been drooling over you now." Lavi said, looking away from Kamiko's direction.

Kamiko looked down at her body. Her clothes were all destroyed, leaving only some cloths covering that parts that should be covered.

"I don't mind looking like this but..." she smiled. "Thanks!"

Lavi grinned as they went inside. When they were inside, everyone was at the lounge, waiting for them.

"I've already called Supervisor Komui. We'll ride the Ark in the next town." Link said. "There are horses at the back of the inn. We could use them to get to the next town."

The exorcists nodded and followed Link to the back of the inn. There were three horses. One brown, black and white. Link went towards the brown one and climbed on it. "Let's go."

Allen nodded and walked towards the white horse with Lenalee behind him.

"Let's go, Lenalee." Allen offered his hand.

"A-Allen-kun…." Lenalee's voiced slightly trembled. "When did you learn to ride horses?"

"I really want to know to, Lenalee." Allen said. "I really can't remember when and how did I learned to ride."

Suddenly, he felt pain in his head. He clutched his head as an image of a younger him riding a horse with a raven-haired girl appeared.

"Allen-kun? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

Allen lets go of his head as the pain disappeared and smiled at Lenalee. "I'm alright, Lenalee. Ladies first." He gestured Lenalee to climb up the horse.

"I'm not really good at horses…" Lenalee said.

"Its alright. I'm here." Allen said as he helped Lenalee up. After her, he went on and Lenalee held on his coat.

"Lenalee, wrap your arms around my waists. You may fall if you hold me that way." Allen said.

Lenalee slightly blushed."O-okay, Allen-kun." She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

Meanwhile, since Lavi is still limping due to a leg injury caused by the fall, Kamiko was the one holding the reins while Lavi held on to her. By this time, Kamiko was now wearing Lavi's coat, but since Lavi's taller, the uniform was quite big for her that she has to roll the sleeve upward so she could hold the reins properly. Underneath the uniform are only her shorts, which are covered by the uniform.

"Your uniform is big, Lavi!" Kamiko said.

"Don't complain and just be thankful!" Lavi said. Kamiko just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Link said as they started their journey.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? hate it?<em>

_Please tell me..._

_Please review~!_


	7. Chapter 6: Back Home

_Hi~! Another chapter for you readers! :)_

_DISCLAMIER: I WILL NEVER OWN -MAN!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Back Home<p>

After an hour and a half, the group arrived in the town where they were suppose to ride the Ark. Link lead them inside the church where a father was waiting for them. After doing the required acts to let them past through, they've arrived in the Headquarters.

"Tadaima!" Allen smiled at the scientists, including Krory and Timothy, who just got back from a mission with Kanda.

"Welcom back!" they said.

"I'll go report to Supervisor Komui." Link said. "You four better go to the hospital wing."

Allen sighed as the others nodded and walked off, with Krory and Timothy to the hospital wing. (Kanda said he doesn't have to go to the infirmany).

While walking, Lavi held onto Allen and Krory for support while the girls, with Timothy, walked in front of them. Timothy, then noticed that Lavi isn't wearing his uniform top, but Kamiko was the one wearing it. He thought of something and smirked mischeivously.

"Ne~ Kamiko…" Timothy said. The group turned and looked at the blue-haired boy. "Lavi couldn't take it anymore and… tore down your clothes last night, right? And since you have nothing to wear, he lends you his uniform!"

Lavi blushed madly. "Hey! I didn't!"

Kamiko glared at Timothy. "Shut up, brat."

As they neared the hospital wing, Komui saw them. When he saw Kamiko, he facepalmed and walked towards her.

"Kamiko, why are you wearing Lavi's uniform? Where are your clothes?" Komui asked.

"Obviously, they were destroyed." Kamiko said, deadpanned.

"By Lavi!" Timothy shouted. "He did IT to Kamiko!"

"I didn't!" Lavi shouted. "Kamiko will kill me if I did something like THAT to her! Her clothes were destroyedwhile fighting with Jade and their fireball!" Lavi defended.

Komui sighed. "Kamiko…"

Kamiko pouted for she knew what will happen next.

"We'll change your uniform, Kamiko." Komui said.

"Fine." She grumbled. There's no use arguing about it. They'll force her into another uniform, even if she runs around naked.

"Very well, then. I'll ask Johnny to make a new uniform for you." Komui said. He turned to the other exorcists. "After all your wounds are treated, we'll discussed about your mission."

-After 1 hour; Komui's office-

The exorcists are now in Komui's office. At the hospital, the Head Nurse praised Kamiko for the first aid she had given on her friends. Lavi was now walking with crutches because of his leg injury.

As everyone settled down, Komui asked. "Well, how's your mission?"

"Fought 3 Noahs, No innocence, 1 destroyed town." Kamiko said, all in one breath.

Komui sighed. "Anything else?"

"The Noahs kept on saying that they're looking for something very important in that town." Lenalee said.

"They suddenly disappeared when Wisely shouted at Road: _Found it!_" Lavi said.

"What could be that thing that is so important to the Noahs?" Allen wondered.

'_What could it be?' _Kamiko thought. _'Could it be the….?' _She let out a small gasp. Lavi turned upon hearing her.

"What is it, Kamiko?" Lavi looked at the said girl worriedly.

Kamiko blinked before turning to the redhead. She shook her head. "Nothing, Lavi…"

"O-okay…"

"We have to find out what is this _important thing_." Komui said. "For now, you are all dismissed."

The exorcists and Link nodded and left. As they went out of Komui's office, only one thought was in everyone's minds: _'What could be that important thing?'_

* * *

><p><em>Please review~! Onegai! *bows a million times* <em>


	8. Chapter 7: Anxious Past

**_Tsura-chan here!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Anxious Past<p>

Lavi was walking –more like limping- with his crutches, down the halls, on his way to his room, when he heard someone scream.

"NOOO~!"

Lavi walked faster to where the scream was coming from. It was coming from Kamiko's room. When he reached the door, he immediately opened it, only to see a screaming Kamiko on her bed. She was sweating and kept on tossimg amd turning. Kamiko screamed again, this time, she screamed in pain.

"Kamiko!" Lavi went near her bed. "What's wrong?"

After getting no response from her, he realized that she's asleep.

* * *

><p>-Kamiko's dream-<p>

_Young Kamiko was riding her favourite horse, Bloody Rose. _

_She kept on giggling as her father smiled at her._

"_Having fun, dear?"_

_Kamiko nodded. "Yes, father!"_

_Just then, a servant came running towards them. _

"_Your Majesty!" the servant bowed at Kamiko's father while trying to catch his breath. "Enemies are coming. They'll attack in any minute."_

_Kamiko looked at her father worriedly. Her father held his head up high as he climbed down from his horse and carried Kamiko onto his own horse. _

"_Listen to me, Kamiko. Make sure you survive. Never let them destroy all Purebloods." Her father looked at her seriously. Kamiko started sobbing. "Go to the Walker clan and inform your uncle."_

_Kamiko nodded as she held back her tears. _

"_Goodbye, Kamiko. I love you." Her father caressed her cheek and turned to the servant. "Take Kamiko to the Walker clan."_

_The servant nodded and hopped onto the horse. "Lets go, Kamiko-sama." The servant pulled the reins and turned to the opposite direction of the castle._

"_NOOO!" Kamiko shouted as she tried to go back to her father. "NOOO! FATHER!" she cried as they went into the forest. Kamiko kept on crying as her father went out of her sight._

"_Kamiko-sama, please stop shouting. They might hear you." The servant said. Kamiko quietly sobbed as she buried her face onto the servant's shirt._

"_Kamiko-sama…"_

_After a while, Kamiko fell asleep. Suddenly, they were attacked. The horse want wild and Kamiko woke up. She fell down from the horse and someone grabbed her with its sharp claws. Her eyes widened as she saw what attacked her. It looked like some kind of machine. Akumas!_

"_Kamiko-sama!" her servant shouted. The Akuma scratched Kamiko as she got away from it. She ran and ran until she saw light at the end of the forest. She ran faster as she saw her uncle's castle up ahead. She held on her wound as she entered the Walker's castle barrier. As soon as she got inside, a red-haired man, holding a cigarette saw her._

"_What are YOU doing here?" he asked. Kamiko was panting as blood kept coming out of her wound and darkness took over._

* * *

><p>-Lavi's POV-<p>

Kamiko stopped screaming. She was so sweaty and out of breath, even if she was asleep. She really doesn't looked like a vampire, except for her cold, ivory skin and sharp fangs.

"What happened to her?" I said softly to no one.

_She looked so innocent- NO, Lavi! Stop thinking about that! She's a vampire! A pureblood vampire!_

I shook my head and looked at the sleeping vampire. Kamiko has calmed down. I noticed that Kamiko still kept on panting and kept on gulping. In other words, she looks hungry. _Gulps. Oh boy…_

* * *

><p>-Third Person POV-<p>

Suddenly, Kamiko jerked up and opened her eyes. She was sweating and panting. She turned and noticed Lavi, looking at her worriedly.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" she said.

Lavi said nothing, and instead, he removed his scarf, unbuttoned his uniform, and showing his neck, he gestured Kamiko to drink. Kamiko eyed at him.

_What are you doing, idiot?_

_Drink._

_Wha-_

_I know you're hungry. Just drink already!_

He grabbed Kamiko by the head and pulled her towards his neck. He could feel Kamiko's cold breath on his neck.

"Drink." He pushed her until her cold lips touched his warm skin.

Kamiko can't take it anymore. He smells so good. She hesitantly opened her mouth and sank her fangs onto Lavi's neck.

After being bitten once, Lavi doesn't feel the pain anymore. Instead, he felt a tingling pleasurable feeling that he can't explain. "Ka-kami-kamiko…" he moaned as Kamiko sank her fangs deeper.

After a while, Kamiko stopped drinking and let go of Lavi. She licked off the remaining blood from Lavi's wound and her mouth and smirked.

"You tasted better than the last time. Thanks!"

Lavi blushed and looked away. Kamiko giggled. Lavi suddenly remembered something. "While you were drinking, I saw something." Lavi said. Kamiko's eyes widened and looked away.

"It was just images. Of you, some guy, and a young Allen." Lavi realized something.

"The one Allen mumbled… Allen's one-chan… is it you, Kamiko?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like this chapter!<em>**

**_Please review so I can update faster!  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 8: Family

_I hope I can get more reviews from readers... I'm kinda depressed right now because of certain things that happened in the past month... _

_Getting reviews will make me happy, even just a bit, so please review..._

_Enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Family<p>

"The one Allen mumbled… Allen's onee-chan… is it you, Kamiko?"

Kamiko flinched visibly. She really doesn't want to reveal this secret to anyone, especially Lavi, a Bookman apprentice.

"Kamiko?" Lavi looked at the vampire curiously.

Kamiko took a deep breath before facing the redhead and gave him a nod.

Lavi was more confused. "Wait… if you're… but I heard when Allen first came here, he still doesn't know you."

Kamiko nodded again. Lavi sighed in frustration. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Lavi yelled.

Kamiko tried to shut him up, but to no avail. "Shut up, stupid rabbit!" Lavi kept on shouting out nonsense things, trying to figure out the puzzle in front of him. Kamiko rolled her eyes as did the last thing she can do to shut him up:

_She kissed him._

_She kissed him full on the lips. _

Lavi's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Before he could respond to the kiss, Kamiko pulled away. After all, it was just to shut him up. They don't have feelings for each other, don't they? Kamiko shook away those thoughts as she smirked at Lavi's face. He was as red as his firery red hair.

"Stop shouting, you idiot!" she hissed. "You might wake up someone."

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "It's just so confusing."

"Let me explain everything. Just don't react like you did before while listening."

Lavi nodded and grinned as Kamiko started explaining.

* * *

><p>"The first thing we need to be clear about is, I'm not Allen's blood-related sister. I'm Allen's cousin, Kamiko Fujiwara." Kamiko slightly flinched upon hearing the surname she once threw away. "Our clan, the Fujiwaras, is the cousins of the Walker clan. The reason why Allen calls me <em>Onee-chan<em> is because I used to live in the Walker's castle, playing and taking care of Allen when he was younger."

"If you have your own clan, why are you living with the Walkers?"

"My clan was destroyed… by Noahs." Kamiko lowered her head. "Being the heir, my father sent me to the Walker clan before the Noahs can kill me. I'm the only one left…"

For some reason still unknown to Lavi, he felt his blood boil as he discovered that the Noshs are the reason Kamiko lost her family. He had this urge to hug her at the moment and let her cry, but he shook off the thought, as he knows what Kamiko might do if he do that. He might not be able to see tomorrow. He just hoped she isn't reading his mind at the moment.

"Let's not talk about what happen…" Kamiko said.

"If you're a vampire, then that means Allen is a…"

"He's a pureblood. The heir to the Walker throne."

"But he's human! A human being!"

"Allen's father and uncle, Mana-sama and Neah-sama, casted a spell on Allen to become human to keep him safe."

"Why?"

"Noahs massacred the Walker clan. Mana-sama died trying to save the clan while Neah-sama suddenly disappeared when the spell was casted. Marian carried Allen and I away from the castle-"

"Hold on! Wait a sec! This Marian is?"

"General Cross Marian."

Lavi's eyes widened in shock. _The General is a vampire also?_

"We travelled a lot until Allen regains conciousness. Allen woke up as a human, and part of the spell was his fake memories of his childhood, except during his time with Marian. Those were REAL."

Lavi sweatdropped.

"The day Allen woke up was the day I left for the Order…"

"So that means, Allen never saw you again…"

Kamiko nodded. "I'll never lose Allen again. I'll never let the only family I have to die, even if it means sacrificing my immortality for it. I'll protect Allen with my life."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<em>


	10. Chapter 9: Captured

_I stayed late at night just to type this... (sighs)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Kamiko and the plot..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Captured<p>

It's been one month since Lavi discovered Kamiko's true identity. Since he still have a leg injury, he hadn't taken any missions. Since his just staying in the Order, Bookman doubled his _Bookman work_, but as usual, he's skipping it and instead, he read books about vampires, wanting to know more about Kamiko's kind.

_Hmmm… each vampire clan has its own sacred treasure, having its own special ability. The most legendary are the treasures of the Pureblood clans, Walker and Fujiwaras…_

Lavi stopped.

"_Treasures?"_

An image of Kamiko gasping while they were in Komui's office appeared. His eyebrows furrowed and turned the pages. He stopped in front of a chapter. _The Purebloods: Walker & Fujiwara._

_The Fujiwara clan is the sister clan of the Walker clan. It's the second strongest clan in the vampire realm. The Fujiwaras have the ability to predict their enemies' movements and create shields and barriers. The Fujiwaras has a sacred treasure that is passed down from heir to heir. It's a sacred golden chrysanthenum necklace worn by the Fujiwara heir. It has the ability to reverse any spell and revive what was once gone. It was last seen worn by the last heir, _Kamiko_._

"_It's with Kamiko?"_

Lavi blinked before continuing.

_The Walker clan is the most powerful clan in the vampire realm. Walkers are known to have different kinds of abilities, like being able to control fellow vampires, to physical abilities up to being able to wield Innocence…_

"_Allen… and General Cross… They can wield Innocence… But what about Kamiko? She isn't a Walker, but she wields Innocence… I better asked her about this…"_

_A curse is casted upon the Walkers, telling them that the Walkers' treasure will either save the world or will be the cause of its destruction. No one knows except the oldest members of the clan what the treasure is…_

"What's that treasure? Save the world? The cause of the world's destruction?" Lavi asked himself as he tried to fix the puzzle.

Suddenly, he heard a scream of pain and agony inside his head.

_NOOOO~!_

He clutched his head painfully. It's as if someone was stabbing your brain again and again. The scream sounded like Kamiko. After a few seconds, the pain and scream faded. He then remembered that Kamiko drank his blood before she went to her mission.

"Was the scream just my imagination?"

"_I hope Kamiko and the others are alright…" _He thought.

* * *

><p>Over the past month, Lavi and Kamiko had gotten quite close. They're so close that the whole Order was shocked when they saw the two together, not fighting but, talking. Kamiko also changed here attitude towards everyone she has bad terms with. She is usually seen with Lavi and sows her true self to him: her sweet, caring side. In times when Kamiko is <em>hungry<em>, Lavi always forces Kamiko to drink from him, much to her dismay. Even though she wanted to resist the temptation, she really can't as she was so attached to Lavi's scent.

* * *

><p>After a while, he heard another scream inside his head. He screams in pain and fell off his chair. Images started appearing in his head. There were images of Lenalee crying, Kanda about to attack someone, Kamiko struggling to stand and the last was Allen, unconcious and injured, being carried away by Tyki and Road. As the pain stopped, he heard several footsteps and shouting outside.<p>

"Hurry! We need to get them to the hospital wing as soon as possible!" Lavi heard the Head Nurse shouted.

"Where's Walker? He's not with them!"

Lavi realized that Kamiko's group had arrived. He stood up and walked as fast as his legs (that are almost healed) could carry him towards the Ark gates. As he went towards the crowd, he saw Lenalee, in tears, supporting an unconcious Kamiko.

"Kamiko!" Lavi yelled as he went towards the two exorcists.

Lenalee and Kamiko were both put on strechers.

"Lenalee! Lenalee~!" Komui shouted while crying waterfalls as he approached his sister's strecher. "My dear Lenalee! NOOO~!"

"Supervisor Komui, please get out of the way. They need to be treated immediately." The Head Nurse said as a couple of scientists pulled Komui out of the way.

"NOOO~! LENALEE~!"

As the nurses carried the two exorcists to the hospital wing, Lavi noticed Kanda came out of the gate, covered in his own blood with Link supporting him.

"Yuu!" Lavi went towards the injured samurai.

"Tch." Kanda said as a group of nurses forced him to get on the strecher.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-After a few hours-<em>**

Lavi was sitted just outside the hospital wing, waiting, while Komui kept pacing back and forth.

"What could've happened to them for them to be like this?" Komui said. "The last time this happen is when you were in the Ark."

"Where's Allen?" Lavi suddenly asked.

Komui stopped in his tracks as he remembered that the snowy-haired boy was also with Lenalee and the others in this mission.

"Where's Allen?"

Komui was about to open his mouth when the door burst open, revealing the Head Nurse.

"They're safe."

The two men sighed in relief and ran passed the Head Nurse to see their friends (In Komui's case, his beloved sister). Kanda, Link and Lenalee are awake but Kamiko was still unconcious.

"Lenalee!" Komui ran and hugged his little sister.

"Kamiko…" Lavi walked towards the unconcious vampire and sat beside her bed.

"Kamiko was the worst of all of them. Almost everything in her body was injured." The Head Nurse explained to Lavi. "I'll let you two stay here for a while. Supervisor Komui, if I find you causing ruckus in here, you will be forbidden in returning here, ever!" the Head Nurse gave Komui one last glare before leaving.

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee mumbled as tears started to dropped from her face. "Allen-kun…"

"Lenalee…" Komui said softly. "Where is he?"

Lenalee said nothing and continued crying. Komui and Lavi turned to Kanda and Link.

"We were attacked by Level 4 akumas and some Noahs. They said they wanted Walker…" Link said.

"Moyashi suddenly fainted out of nowhere and was caught by the Noah with wavy hair." Kanda nodded his head towards Kamiko. "Ms. Superior here went mad and attack all by herself…" Kanda stopped, knowing that they already knew what happened next.

"In other words, Allen is kidnapped by the Noahs…" Lavi said.

"It's weird." Komui said. "If they want to kill Allen, they can just do it in front of you, knowing his condition… but they didn't…"

"Allen…" mumbled an unconcious Kamiko. Lavi went closer to her bed and held her cold hand. "Allen… Treasure… Neah-sama… don't do it…" she mumbled.

"_What is she mumbling about? Treasure?" _Lavi thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Noahs Black Ark-<em>**

All Noahs are gathered in a dark room. All eyes staring on the silver bed. On the bed was Allen Walker, unconcious, but all wounds and injuries were healed.

Road giggled and skipped towards the bed, wearing a gold necklace. "Allen~!" she half-said, half-sang. "Are you awake?" she poked Allen's cheek several times. The cursed boy didn't even twitch. Road pouted. "ALLEN~!" Road shouted near Allen's ear. Allen winced but didn't wake up.

Tyki sighed and walked towards his niece, who is shaking the sleeping exorcist back and forth. "Come on, Road." Tyki carried Road away from the boy. "Shounen isn't gonna wake up any minute now."

Road pouted. "Fine." She smiled as she ran off. "See you later, Allen… Neah!" she giggled as she and the other Noahs disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oi Road." Tyki called the spiky-haired girl skipping in front of him. He started to lit his cigarette. "Why are you so desperate to wake up Shounen?"<p>

"I want to see and play with _him_ already…" Road said softly.

"Is that why we go to so much trouble to get that stupid necklace?" he pointed at the golden necklace around Road's neck.

Road grinned and nodded.

Tyki sighed. "Whatever." He walked passed Road and disappeared.

Road shrugged and entered her door.

"You're still missing something, Road…" a white-haired boy grinned in the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this chapter!<em>

_Please review! :)_


	11. Chapter 10: A failed attempt

**_I'm back with a new chapter..._**

**_I'm sorry if this doesn't satisfy you enough... My head is really in scrambles now..._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A failed attempt<p>

It's been one week since Allen was kidnapped by the Noahs. After the kidnapping, the Noahs had completely disappeared, without a trace. There were still akumas, though they were fewer than before. The Order is trying to track down Allen using Timcampy (who is with Allen), but they can't reach the golem's signal.

Lenalee was in a dazed state when Kamiko saw her. Kamiko sighed and sat beside the dazed exorcist.

"Oi Lenalee."

The said girl didn't move. Kamiko placed her hand in front of Lenalee and snapped her fingers. Lenalee was startled and blinked. She looked beside her and saw a frowning Kamiko.

"K-kamiko! How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes." Kamiko said deadpanned. She placed her chin between her knees as she stared at the messed-up exorcist in front of her. Lenalee had red swollen eyes and looks like she needs some sleep. Kamiko can see longing and loneliness in Lenalee's eyes.

"You missed him, don't you?" Kamiko asked.

Lenalee blushed as she looked at the red-eyed exorcist. "Well, of course, I miss him… he's my nakama…"

Kamiko rolled her eyes. "You don't just see him as your _nakama_, Lenalee… I can see it very clearly, you know. I'm a girl also… I know what it feels when the one you _love_ isn't with you…"

Lenalee blushed even harder as she looked away from Kamiko. The vampire just chuckled.

"_Don't worry, Lenalee. I know Allen feels the same with you… Lucky you… Unlike me… there's no way my feelings will be returned… after all, he's-"_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone call her name.

"Kamiko!"

Kamiko turned around and saw Lavi, running and jumping like some stupid rabbit. Then again, he IS a stupid rabbit.

"Kamiko! Lenalee!"

"What is it, Usagi?"

Lavi grinned. "I think I know where Allen is."

* * *

><p>Road pouted impatiently as she rolled on the floor.<p>

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" she whined.

Tyki sighed while Cyril chuckled. "Patience, my dear Road."

Road pouted even more. "I'm bored! I wanna play~!"

The two siblings flinched unnoticeably.

"Ummm… I gotta go." Tyki quickly stood up from his chair and dashed off.

"I just remembered I have a meeting to attend to. Bye-bye, my Road~!" Cyril waved and went off.

Road whined and rolled on the floor. She grabbed the golden necklace on the floor and hold it near her chest.

"I will see you again…" she mumbled.

"I don't think so, Road."

Road stood up and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Wisely?"

The said Noah appeared from the shadows and grinned a Cheshire-cat smile.

* * *

><p>Kamiko, Lavi and Lenalee are now in Nepal, near the Himalayas.<p>

"Are you sure this is where they brought Allen to?" Lenalee asked as the wind blew harder on her face.

"I'm sure, Lenalee." Lavi said. "This freezing temparature is very helpful for the Noahs at this point."

"We just need to find a huge black box."

The group walked towards the blizzard. After a few more minutes of walking, they found what they were looking for. The Noah's Black Ark was hidden between the mountains.

"There it is!" Kamiko shouted, pointing at the black box. "They really thought where to hide…" she smirked.

Lavi activated his Innpocence. "Everyone, hold onto me."

The two girls did as they were told as Lavi started to extend his hammer. "Extend!"

As they were getting higher and higher, it was getting harder and harder for Lavi to control his balance because of the strong winds.

"L-lavi, why won't you use your seals?" Kamiko asked.

"If I did that, the Noahs will notice us."

* * *

><p>After half an hour of battling with the weather, the three exorcists arrived near the Ark. As they landed on a summit, three shadowed figures formed cheshire-cat smiles.<p>

"Now, how are we gonna get in that huge box?" Kamiko said.

"Hmmm…" Lavi and Lenalee started to think.

Suddenly, a very thick mist covered the three exorcists.

"W-what's happening?" Lenalee coughed.

"What's with this mist?" Lavi exclaimed as his knees fell to the ground.

"I-it's sleeping mist!" Kamiko shouted before darkness took over her and the rest of the group.

"Well, that was easy!" Devit grinned at his twin, Jasdero.

"Exorcists are really stupid." Wisely smirked. _You're really stupid Kamiko… In the end, you're right back here..._

Out of nowhere, Road and Tyki showed up.

"Is it ready?" Road asked.

Wisely nodded. "You can start the ceremony when they wake up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry again if you don't like this chapter... but I do hope you like it...<em>**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
